


El Arte De Intentar Concentrarse

by wileret



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James intentaba concentrarse para aprenderse las líneas, pero no había manera. Su mente acaba pensando en todo menos en lo que debía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Arte De Intentar Concentrarse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



James da vueltas alrededor de la mesa, con el libreto del guión en una mano y un dedo apoyado en la mejilla izquierda. Intenta memorizarse las frases para la escena del día siguiente, pero tiene que admitir que se está empezando a marear con tanta vuelta por aquí y por allá. Primero alrededor del sillón, después de una punta a otra de la habitación del hotel, y ahora le ha dado por la mesa que hay delante del sofá, junto a la puerta del baño.  
   
Y encima el calor que hace está haciendo que ya vea las letras incluso medio borrosas, mediados de octubre y Jekyll Island parece un horno, a las doce del mediodía y aire acondicionado encendido. No se extraña nada de que toque madrugar bastante a la mañana siguiente para empezar a rodar, no se imagina metido en el traje de  _x-men_  con el calor de ahora, bien sabe que ya se queda bien agarrado a la piel de por sí y quitárselo llega a ser todo un milagro tras tantas horas dentro de él.  
   
Pero no tiene que ponerse a pensar en mañana, si no en el guión que tiene delante de él que, vamos, ya le hace tanto caso como Michael al suyo, que por lo que puede ver de reojo, está olvidado en una punta del sofá.  
   
\- James, ¿podrías dejar de dar tanta vuelta? Estás empezando a exasperarme –comenta de repente Michael. James se gira hacia él, releyendo por quinta vez la misma frase y enterándose tan poco de lo que hay escrito como la primera vez que lo intentó.  
   
Recostado contra el sofá, Michael le mira con las cejas enarcadas, la camisa abierta por arriba, las gafas de sol enganchadas a los botones de abajo, los pies descalzos sobre el sofá entrecruzados en una posición que le recuerda al yoga. Mientras vuelve la vista al libreto de nuevo, se pregunta cómo soporta llevar pantalones vaqueros, por muy rotos que estén, con ese calor con lo tanto que parecen pegársele, sobre todo en la zona de las rodillas y en la cintura. Aunque pensándolo bien, él también lleva así que la pregunta es totalmente estúpida e irrelevante.  
   
\- Vale, ya vas cogiendo el libreto, esto hay que ensayarlo sea como sea –dice, ya harto de llevar como media hora en la misma página sin haber avanzado nada. Concentrarse ese día está siendo toda una epopeya digna del señor Ulises.  
   
\- ¿Hablas en serio? –pregunta, mirando el reloj -, ya han abierto el restaurante. Sería mejor bajar a tomar algo y dejarlo para más tarde.  
   
\- No, después te entrarán ganas de dormir y no habrá quien te despierte, que te conozco Fassbender –le contesta serio, sentándose en el sillón cara a cara y abanicándose mientras suelta un suspiro. Ese calor no es normal.  
   
Michael ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás y a James le dan ganas de tirarle el libreto a la cabeza. Pero una gota de sudor resbalando por el cuello de Michael hace que de repente se le vaya la cabeza por lo menos a Marte. No,  _no_ ,  _céntrate_ , se dice a sí mismo, porque sabe que si sigue pensando en la noche anterior se le va ir el santo al cielo y no es plan. Tiene que concentrase, aprenderse las líneas de una vez, que tampoco cuesta tanto.  
   
Y se encuentra ahora a Michael con la mirada en él, sonriéndole y,  _no_ , sabe que le ha mirado. Está claro por esa expresión en los ojos  y como la comisura izquierda de los labios se sube más de la cuenta en su sonrisa en plan  _Oh, James, mal, mal_. Puede oír la frase en la cabeza sin que Michael tenga que decirla, lo cual no hace porque parece estar muy ocupado en reírse de repente de su cara o de algo, arqueándose hacia adelante.  
   
\- Vale, ya –gruñe molesto, el libreto a menos de un palmo de sus ojos.  
   
Pero no es capaz de leer ni una palabra, justo por encima del contorno de las hojas puede vislumbrar perfectamente una marca en el pecho de Michael, justo debajo del pezón derecho, que sabe muy bien que se la ha hecho él. Y de repente ríe, porque se lo dijo. Le dijo que conseguiría vengarse por el mordisco que le había dado el otro día a traición en la oreja, por mucho que el otro dijera que eso había que verlo.  
   
Entonces Michael deja de reír, porque está claro que si él se ríe de algo cuando se ha molestado antes, es que se está burlando indirectamente de él de alguna manera. Y James tiene que admitir que no está equivocado, no es la primera vez, pero no piensa soltar prenda. Prefiere seguir riéndose él solo mientras mira la cara de desconcertado que ha puesto Michael y que le hace querer reír más fuerte si cabe, porque es que las cara que pone a veces su amigo son… vamos, que él se parte de risa.  
   
De repente siente como algo choca contra su cara y cae al suelo con un  _plof!_  James, despistado por el repentino objeto volador no identificado, se frota el puente de la nariz donde le ha dado de pleno. Mira a Michael porque está claro que es el culpable, que sepa él las cosas no tienden a volar solas. Éste le mira con cara de inocente, los labios fruncidos como si estuviera silbando, mirando disimuladamente hacia el techo, y James frunce el ceño bajando la vista al suelo entre enfadado y conteniéndose la risa floja porque ese hombre es demasiado. Y ve el libreto en el suelo, las páginas arrugadas al haber caído de cualquier manera. Y,  _oh, sí_ , sabe que eso significa la guerra. Nadie tira guiones a la cara de un  _McAvoy_  sin sufrir su ira después.  
   
Así que en un movimiento rápido, y de sobra inesperado para su amigo, se levanta y se tira encima de él en el sofá, sus manos colándose rápidamente por debajo de la camisa sudada, dirección a los costados. Porque  _sí, sí_ , el señor Fassbender tiene cosquillas, y muchas. Al segundo siguiente su risa imparable está resonando por toda la habitación, James encima de él haciéndole la tortura más infantil y tonta del mundo.  
   
El problema es que Michael se mueve tanto debajo de él por las risas que ambos pierden en el equilibrio, cayendo del sofá sin remedio entre líos de brazos y piernas, sus cabezas chocando contra el suelo. Ahora los dos, hombro con hombro, riendo como condenados ante la situación tan ridícula, el golpe seguramente teniendo algo que ver.  
   
Los dos libretos olvidados en el suelo uno junto al otro, el de James habiendo caído al levantarse. Las ganas de concentrarse olvidadas por completo.


End file.
